A workflow may include a plurality of steps needed to complete a task. For example, a workflow may include an orchestrated and repeatable pattern of activity provided by the systematic organization of resources that transform materials, provide services, and/or process information. Workflow management may include management of each step of a workflow, for example, for compliance with workflow requirements, quality standards, etc.